Les 777 Merveilles de l'Univers
by Lulantis
Summary: 'Les problèmes ne sont qu'une partie de la vie' dit le Docteur dans l'Invasion de Noël. Et entre deux catastrophe, à quoi ressemble la vie du Docteur et de ses compagnons ?
1. Prologue

_« Les problèmes ne sont qu'une partie de la vie. Des merveilles nous tendent les bras là-dehors. »_

Selon le Docteur, cette phrase, qu'il avait dite une fois à Jackie Tyler, résumait bien sa vie. Oh, bien sûr, lorsque ses amis rentraient chez eux et racontaient leurs voyages, ils ne parlaient presque que des ennuis dans lesquels le Docteur les avait plongés. Les monstres. Les courses-poursuites. Les frissons et l'adrénaline. Lui-même présentait généralement la vie à bord du TARDIS comme une suite incessante d'aventures : ça avait davantage d'attrait, et vu que c'était une part indéniable de sa vie, mieux valait s'assurer que les voyageurs potentiels étaient assez solides. Mais il n'y avait pas que les Daleks, les Cybermen ou la folie causée par une rencontre inopinée avec River Song ou Jack Harkness il y avait aussi des merveilles comme les chutes gelées de Naragrove, les anneaux de Nistar, ou les chants des Carimanes. C'était pour voir ces paysages extraordinaires et pour rencontrer les personnages exceptionnels qui avaient forgé l'Histoire de l'Univers que le Docteur voyageait, et c'était cela qu'il aimait partager avec ses compagnons. C'était de cela, plus que tout, qu'il aimait se souvenir.


	2. Les Forêts Ardentes de Cy'ann

**Personnages :** 10ème Docteur, Martha.  
**Chronologie :** après 'L'Embouteillage sans Fin'.  
**Références :** L'Embouteillage sans Fin, Smith et Jones, Londres 2012, La Cheminée du Temps, Des Morts Inassouvis.

* * *

Le Docteur avait vaguement mauvaise conscience. Pas tellement parce qu'il avait menti à Martha - il mentait tout le temps, que ce soit pour protéger ses compagnons, lui-même, ou pour amener quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il voulait - mais parce qu'il l'avait déçue. Il l'avait appâtée avec une description grandiose de la Citadelle de Gallifrey, pour ensuite lui en refuser l'accès sous un faux prétexte. Puis il avait voulu se rattraper en lui faisant découvrir New New York, ville du futur typique de l'imaginaire science-fiction des humains du 21ème siècle, et il ne lui avait montré que les quartiers minables et le sénat rempli de squelettes. Sans compter qu'ils avaient été séparés et que l'aventure avait failli coûter sa vie à Martha.

Il savait que Martha ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir menti à propos de Gallifrey. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser en mentionnant sa planète d'origine, et comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Elle avait su exiger des explications avec juste le bon mélange de fermeté et de douceur pour le faire parler, et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était la première fois depuis la Guerre du Temps qu'il avait vraiment pris le temps de penser à sa planète. Même s'il était resté loin de la guerre et de ses conséquences, cela lui avait donné l'occasion de revisiter les immenses plaines aux noms pompeux, les dangereuses montagnes enneigées et les magnifiques cités, au moins par la pensée. Sa planète lui manquait.

Mais les endroits splendides étaient nombreux dans l'Univers, et il savait exactement où emmener Martha pour se racheter : Cy'ann, sixième planète du système de Corte, dans la galaxie du Tourbillon. Cette planète n'aurait rien dû avoir d'extraordinaire : très éloignée de son soleil, elle recevait peu de lumière et encore moins de chaleur. La vie n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir s'y développer, et pourtant, on y trouvait une des espèces végétales les plus remarquables : les Arbres-feu.

Le Docteur avait matérialisé le TARDIS en orbite basse autour de la planète. Il abordait ce sourire arrogant et mystérieux qui donnait des frissons à Martha. Il se dirigea vers la porte du TARDIS, prêt à dévoiler leur nouvelle destination, et Martha se sentit gagnée par la même excitation qui l'avait envahie sur la Lune, lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de contempler la Terre depuis le balcon de l'hôpital aux côtés de 'John Smith'.

Le Docteur ouvrit les portes et tous deux contemplèrent la planète en contrebas. À la surface brillaient des millions de points lumineux. Par endroits, ils ressemblaient à un amas très dense d'étoiles, à d'autres, les lumières étaient si proches et si intenses qu'on aurait cru des coulées de lave. À d'autres endroits encore, il n'y avait rien, que le noir de la nuit.

« C'est magnifique, » dit Martha. « Est-ce que ce sont les lumières des villes ? »

« Non, » répondit le Docteur. « Ce sont les forêts qui brûlent. »

Martha se tourna vers lui, l'air horrifié. Elle comprit à son expression qu'il ne parlait pas de terribles feux de forêt. « Ce sont les Forêts Ardentes de Cy'ann, » reprit-il. « La vie sur cette planète s'est développée de manière tout à fait étonnante : son étoile est trop éloigné pour donner la chaleur et la lumière nécessaires. Dans un premier temps, c'est l'activité volcanique liée à la formation de la planète qui les a fournies. Puis les Arbres-feu sont apparus. Ce sont des arbres ignifugés, qui produisent et alimentent constamment des feux follets, par les gaz dégagés lors de la respiration. Vous imaginez ça ? Des arbres qui ne brûlent pas ! C'est génial ! »

Martha retourna son attention vers la planète tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le Docteur qui expliquait comment les forêts étaient la source principale de lumière, de chaleur et d'énergie sur la planète, et comment les habitants avaient développé leurs villes et leur culture dans un respect total de la nature. Petite, elle avait adoré observer les lumières des villes depuis l'autoroute, qui brisaient la monotonie des longs trajets en voiture sur la route des vacances. Les couleurs des forêts de Cy'ann étaient moins diversifiées, mais les formes étaient passionnantes. Elle pouvait imaginer ici une cité de taille moyenne, là une mégalopole, et dans le lointain une série de villages. Des fils de lumière, certainement des routes, reliaient chaque groupe de points formant les villes. Vu du TARDIS, l'ensemble ressemblait aux lignes de Nazca, dans lesquelles quelqu'un aurait coulé du métal en fusion.

« ...nous pourrions aller voir de plus près, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » proposa le Docteur.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit Martha avec enthousiasme.

« Alors, allons-y ! »

~oOo~

Vu de près, c'était encore plus impressionnant, et un peu effrayant. Martha n'avait pas peur du feu - sur la mèche d'une bougie, dans une cheminée, ou même un feu de camp. Un feu de forêt, c'était autre chose.

Le TARDIS s'était matérialisé sur la place d'un petit village. Elle était entourée d'arbres, et des flammes jaillissaient de ceux-ci à partir de mi-hauteur. Le Docteur avait assuré que c'était sans danger - à part si une branche venait à tomber, mais quand on se prend une branche sur la tête, le fait qu'elle soit enflammée n'est plus tellement important, n'est-ce pas ? Question de point de vue. Martha n'était pas sûre d'être d'accord, et se résolut à admirer les arbres de loin.

Ils se promenèrent au hasard des rues en bavardant. L'ambiance dans la ville était tranquille, comme au ralenti, telle qu'on pourrait s'y attendre sur Terre, dans un petit village reculé, lors d'une longue soirée d'hiver. Les quelques habitants qu'ils croisaient étaient souriants et aimables. Le Docteur les entraîna dans une taverne, où ils goûtèrent les spécialités locales.

Une fois le repas terminé, le Docteur se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il engagea la discussion avec les vieux du village. Il ne tarda pas à s'en faire des amis, et fit signe à Martha de se joindre à eux.

« Martha, voici Aldebert. Aldebert, Martha. Aldebert vit dans ce village depuis presque vingt ans. Dans sa jeunesse, il était colporteur, maintenant il est conteur. »

« Enchantée, » dit Martha au vieil homme. « Est-ce que vous allez nous raconter une histoire ? »

« Avec plaisir, mademoiselle. Mais vous devez honorer la tradition de Cy'ann. »

« La tradition ? » demanda le Docteur.

« La tradition des conteurs : je raconte mes histoires aux enfants, pour qu'ils grandissent selon nos coutumes, et aux étrangers, pour leur donner un aperçu de notre culture. Vous, petite fille, êtes encore assez jeune pour que je vous conte une histoire sans paiement, mais vous Docteur, un corps si jeune ! Et pourtant vos yeux semblent aussi âgés que les Fournaises Endormies. Vous devez honorer la tradition des conteurs : une histoire pour une histoire. »

« Oh, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, » dit Martha, en essayant de ne pas se sentir vexée de s'être fait qualifier de 'petite fille'. « Le plus difficile avec le Docteur, c'est de le faire taire. Je suis sûre qu'il a des tas d'histoires à raconter. N'est-ce pas Docteur ? »

« Aucun problème ! » confirma-t-il.

Aldebert mena le Docteur et Martha dans une autre pièce. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur des coussins disposés devant une immense cheminée. C'était l'endroit où le vieux conteur exerçait le plus souvent son art : confortable, assez grand pour contenir un auditoire d'une vingtaine de personnes tout en lui laissant l'espace nécessaire pour tourner autour de son public et mimer ses récits, et proche du bar, où il pouvait se tenir approvisionné en carburants de toutes sortes.

« Quelle histoire voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il une fois son public installé.

« Tout à l'heure vous avez mentionné les Fournaises Endormies. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Martha.

« Aah, c'est un lieu chargé d'histoires, » répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux. « La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps... »

Aldebert leur raconta comment, des milliers d'années plus tôt, les Fournaises Endormies étaient le siège de la plus ancienne et la plus vaste des forêts ardentes. La forêt était si dense que personne ne s'y aventurait, personne ne pouvait même l'approcher sans se brûler. Un jour cependant, sans qu'aucune explication ne fut jamais trouvée, la forêt s'éteignit. Les hommes purent alors l'approcher, mais plus aucun arbre ne brûlait. Ils récupérèrent le bois mort et commencèrent à bâtir des villes. Le temps passant, les hommes prospéraient, et les villes devenaient plus nombreuses et plus importantes. Les hommes devaient pénétrer de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt morte, dans le froid et l'obscurité. Et un jour, alors qu'il s'était aventuré plus loin que quiconque avant lui, si loin que la lueur des villes n'était plus visible, un homme leva les yeux, et découvrit les étoiles dans le ciel. Elles brillaient sur le noir de la nuit, comme les arbres solitaires brillaient sur le noir de la terre. Elles étaient innombrables, comme les arbres de la forêt. L'homme rentra chez lui et raconta ce qu'il avait vu : le Paradis des Arbres-feu, haut dans le ciel, normalement caché à la vue par les lumières des forêts. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien des forêts des Fournaises Endormies, tout le bois a été utilisé. Mais au centre de la plaine se dresse un temple, où les habitants de Cy'ann viennent honorer les arbres, et d'où on peut admirer les étoiles, qui brillent plus clairement que partout ailleurs sur la planète.

« C'est une jolie histoire, » dit Martha lorsqu'Aldebert eut fini son récit. « Mais vous savez, les étoiles ne sont pas _vraiment_ les âmes des arbres... »

« C'est ce que nous croyons, » l'interrompit Aldebert avec conviction. « Nous avons rencontré suffisamment d'étrangers pour connaître vos croyances. Nous savons que les étoiles sont d'énormes boules de gaz qui brûlent dans le ciel. Dites-moi, mademoiselle, quelle est la différence avec nos arbres ? »

« Eh bien... » commença Martha.

« Il n'y en a pas. » dit Aldebert, et le Docteur sourit devant la certitude du vieil homme.

« Non, il n'y en a pas, » renchérit-il avec douceur, en s'adressant d'avantage à Martha qu'au vieil homme. « Dans les deux cas, il s'agit de gaz qui brûle et procure de la chaleur et de la lumière aux gens qui vivent autour. C'est tout ce qui importe. » Il sourit à nouveau, de ce large sourire qui trahissait généralement son excitation face à une nouvelle situation. « Bien, il me semble que c'est mon tour ? »

~oOo~

Comme Martha l'avait supposé, une fois le Docteur lancé, il avait été difficile de l'arrêter. Il avait raconté comment Rose et lui avaient sauvé la Terre d'un Isolus pendant les Jeux Olympiques de Londres, puis avait enchaîné sur la fois où Rose et lui (et Mickey) avaient rencontré Madame de Pompadour sur un vaisseau spatial, au 51ème siècle. Quand il avait commencé à expliquer comment Rose et lui avaient combattu des fantômes, à Noël, avec Charles Dickens, Martha l'avait interrompu, prétextant que si _elle_ avait du mal à suivre des histoires qui s'étaient plus ou moins passées sur Terre, alors le pauvre Aldebert était sûrement largué depuis longtemps.

Après avoir pris congé du vieux conteur, ils étaient retournés au TARDIS, et le Docteur les avait conduits au temple des Fournaises Endormies. Là, ils avaient gravi les 500 marches menant à l'observatoire, d'où ils avaient contemplé les étoiles. Le Docteur avait nommé les principales constellations aussi visibles de la Terre, et raconté plusieurs anecdotes d'aventures passées. Heureusement aucune n'incluait Rose.

En redescendant de l'observatoire, le Docteur expliqua à Martha comment, au 26ème siècle, une expédition avait atterri sur Cy'ann, dans le but de coloniser la planète. Le sol regorgeait de minéraux précieux dont les habitants ne se servaient pas, rendant la planète particulièrement intéressante aux yeux de l'Empire Terrien, alors en pleine guerre froide avec les Draconiens. Mais la planète, en dépit de sa beauté, ou à cause de la nature de celle-ci, était trop peu hospitalière au goût des humains. Un projet de terraformation avait été initié, mais une fois la paix avec les Draconiens revenue, les richesses de la planète devenant moins stratégiques, les Arbres-feu furent déclarés espèce protégée, et l'écosystème de la planète fut placé sous la protection de l'Empire. Les arbres de Cy'ann continueraient à brûler pendant des millions d'années.


End file.
